The day before
by imspecially3
Summary: Kim seok jin, Seorang namja berumur 26 th . Bisa di bilang ia adalah namja yg sangat sukses , Dia memiliki segalanya yang dia inginkan , Tapi selama ini dia tampak tidak pernah memiliki seorang pasangan, Itu yg di katakan semua orang, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? It's Bangtan fanfic! Chap 2 APDETT :3 Mind to review ? ;w;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya , Anggota bangtan maunya sih punya saya , Tapi kan ga mungkin (?)**

**Genre : Gatau juga (?) Mungkin Angst Ato Hurt (?)**

**Cast : Kim Taehyung (V) , Kim Seok Jin , Dan mungkin nanti akan nambah (?)**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Boyxboy ato yg biasa kita semua ketahui adalah Yaoi , Jadi .. Don't like don't read okey? ^^**

**Hai (?) Cuman mau bilang , Saya hanyalah seorang yg mau menulis fanfic (?) /Alay/ Jadi , Kalau jelek aku jangan di bash okey ? Kritik ato saran boleh tapi jangan di bash ya ^_^v**

...

...

...

"Sebatang coklat bagi kebanyakan orang adalah sebuah manisan enak yang jika dimakan dapat membuat mood kita menjadi baik. Sebuah hadiah manis yang akan kita berikan kepada orang yang kita cintai di hari valentine. Atau mungkin sebuah makanan yang bisa menimbulkan gangguan kulit seperti , Jerawat?

Tapi definisi coklat yang sesungguhnya sama sekali bukan hal yg diatas . itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang pengusaha muda sukses bernama Kim seok jin.

.

It was difficult at first

More than i will admit , It was burdensome

.

Seorang yeoja berambut panjang sedikit bergelombang sedang berjalan di sebuah koridor menuju sebuah ruangan. Berbalut pakaian kemeja putih dan rok selutut yang sederhana namun tidak menghilangkan kesan sopan dan cantik di wajahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu , dia mengetuknya dan segera masuk setelah mendengar seseorang dari dalam menyuruhnya masuk.

Dia berjalan masuk dalam ruangan yang cukup megah itu dan terlihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Menatap dengan kosong ke luar jendela yang di hiasi dengan berbagai pemandangan gedung pencakar langit. Tertulis nama "Kim seok jin" di atas sebuah papan tertetak tidak jauh dari sebuah meja . Ya , dia adalah pemilik dari perusahaan ini . sekaligus bos dari yeoja yg sedang berdiri di dalam ruangan itu.

"Permisi Seok jin sajang. Ini file yang anda minta telah saya urus" Ucap yeoja itu hingga membuat namja yg sedang menatap luar jendela itu langsung menoleh ke tempat yeoja itu berdiri.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Silahkan kau taruh disana . tugas mu sudah selesai, kau boleh kembali ke ruangan mu" Kata namja yg di panggil seok jin sajang itu.

"Ne sajangnim" Setelah yeoja itu menaruh file nya dia langsung melangkahkan kaki nya ingin berjalan keluar ruangan itu

Namun , setelah beberapa langkah . Tiba2 dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan kembali ke arah sajangnim nya itu. Seok jin yang bingung hanya dapat menatap nya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maaf sajangnim jika saya lancang, Tapi b-bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu?" Kata yeoja itu agak ragu.

"Silahkan . Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan , Taeyeon-ssi?" Jawab namja itu dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Yeoja itu terpaku sesaat dengan senyuman yg terulas di bibir namja di hadapannya itu . "tampan, sangat tampan" , Gumamnya pelan.

"Taeyeon-ssi?" Suara namja di hadapannya itu menyadarkan lamunannya .

"Ya?" Wanita yang di panggil taeyeon-ssi itu segera sadar dan menjawab panggilan dari sajangnimnya itu.

"Tadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya ulang namja itu dengan senyuman tipis

"Hmm. Maaf tuan jika saya lancang berbicara seperti ini. Tapi selama 5 tahun lebih saya bekerja untuk anda , saya tidak pernah melihat anda bersama seorangpun , atau bisa di bilang saya tidak pernah melihat anda memilik seorang ... p-pacar?" Tanya yeoja itu dengan sedikit keraguan di hatinya . Takut hal itu akan membuat sajangnimnya menjadi tersinggung dan marah.

"Anda begitu tampan dan juga sukses , Tapi kenapa saya melihat anda selalu sendirian tanpa seorang pasangan?" Tambah yeoja itu

Pria itu lalu tersenyum yang terlihat sedikit, Miris mungkin?

"Itu karna ... Aku sudah mencintai seseorang"

.

But after accepting it,

It makes me too sorrowful

.

Flashback

.

"Seoul, 13th January"

Terlihat seorang namja berpostur cukup tinggi berpakian sederhana sedang berjalan2 di sebuah taman dengan wajah cerianya . Membawa sebuah kamera SLR yang terlihat mahal (?) Mari kita panggil namja ceria berkamera SLR mahal tadi dengan nama Jin.

"Yak tempat ini memang tempat teindah di dunia yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Dari aku kecil hingga kini tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Udaranya tetap saja sejuk bebas polusi hahahahahahahah" Teriak nama itu seperti orang gila (?) sendirian.

Sudah cukup lama asyik berjalan2 sendirian disana . dia sadar akan seseorang yg terlihat daritadi mengikuti nya dari belakang. Seseorang itu tetap saja mengikuti kemanapun dia berjalan. Sampai pada akhirnya dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan agak sedikit takut juga .

"Yak! Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Kenapa kau daritadi me-"

Ia langsung menoleh ke arah belakang seketika membeku dengan orang yg berada di hadapannya itu, Seseorang dengan rambut coklatnya yang cukup terang , Mata coklatnya yang terlihat sendu dan kosong . Tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan manis di wajahnya , tidak .

Sama sekali tidak menghilangkan kesan manis di wajahnya itu,

Dan sepertinya . Aku tertarik padanya...

Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak mengenalinya dan aku tidak tahu namanya bahkan aku mungkin baru bertemu dengannya 3 menit yang lalu .

Namja berambut coklat dengan tatapan kosong itu terlihat tersenyum sangat tipis . Dan tatapannya berubah menjadi hangat . Ya , Mungkin sangat hangat yang bisa membuat semua orang terpaku saat melihatnya . Termasuk aku sendiri yang masih terpaku dengan seseorang di hadapanku sekarang.

Dia tiba2 membuka mulutnya dan berkata

"Namaku Kim Taehyung"

.

Honestly, this is the truth

What use is there

.

"Seok jin sajang?" "Seok jin sajang?" Yeoja itu sedang melambai lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah orang yang di panggil seok jin sajang itu. Ia terlihat kebingungan dan sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan namja di hadapannya ini.

"Ne, Taeyeon-ssi . Ada apa? Tadi kau bicara apa uh?"

"Maaf sajangnim, Tapi setelah anda menjawab pertanyaanku tadi , Anda langsung terdiam dan melamun? Dan apakan yg di pipi anda itu air mata huh?" Saya minta maaf jika pertanyaan saya tadi membuat anda tersinggung. Kata yeoja itu dengan wajah yang khawatir dan juga takut.

Namja itu seketika sadar dan terkejut dengan keadaannya sekarang , Air mata yg sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya . Langsung dia hapus air matanya itu dengan lengan jasnya. Ternyata dia sedari tadi sedang melamun bahkan menangis dan membuat yeoja di hadapannya itu memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung juga khawatir.

"Ani, Aku tidak apa2 ahahahahah mataku hanya sedikit berair tadi, mungkin iritasi , mataku sedang sedikit iritasi aku tidak menangis kok hahahahahah. Aku tidak apa apa taeyeon-ssi" Jawab namja itu dengan nada yg sedikit bergetar dan juga senyum yang sangat di buat2 yang pastinya akan disadari oleh semua orang yang melihat

Kalau dia berbohong dan itu adalah senyum kesedihan.

"Apa benar begitu sajangnim?" Tanya ulang taeyeon sedikit ragu.

"Iya haahahahaha" Jawab namja itu dengan sedikit canggung. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan taeyeon-ssi?" . "Jika tidak, Kau dapat kembali ke ruangan mu sekarang" Tambah namja tersebut.

"Uh, Tidak ada lagi sajangnim , Maafkan aku telah mengganggu waktumu dengan pertanyaan ku tadi, saya kembali ke ruangan saya sekarang" Jawab taeyeon yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh seok jin.

" Emmm , Jika anda tidak keberatan . Saya siap mendengarkan cerita anda kapan saja. Saya tahu anda pasti selama ini butuh teman untuk bercerita" . tambah taeyeon sebelum dia benar2 keluar dari ruangan megah itu.

"Ne, Aku pasti akan bercerita kepadamu nanti" Jawab namja itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"Saya permisi dulu"

Ckrek...

Namja yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela tersebut memandang kosong ke arah pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat setelah sekertarisnya itu keluar. Perlahan dia menuju meja kerjanya dan duduk dengan tenang disana.

"Mana mungkin aku dapat menceritakan ini semua kepada mu , Kim taeyeon. Walaupun kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri dan kita sudah saling kenal lama. Tapi ... Sepertinya cerita hidupku ini akan kusimpan sendiri baik2 di dalam hatiku." Gumam namja itu sambil memengang dadanya seakan ia sedang memegang hatinya. Memandangi tangannya yang sedang memengang dadanya yg ditutupi oleh kemeja dan jas . Dengan senyuman mirisnya . Sangat sangat miris

Perlahan air matanya kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, Bahkan kini jauh lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

Tangisannya pecah saat itu juga . Dia ruangan itu . Bahkan belum ada yang pernah melihat dia menangis seperti itu sebelumnya.

.

In holding to scattering pieces

Only the heart will hurt more

.

"Nama ku Kim Taehyung"

Apa .. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan tadi? Mwo? Aku bahkan belum menanyakan apa2 padanya! Sok akrab sekali! Ucap "pria yang kita ketahui sebagai jin" Itu dia dalam hatinya . Tentunya setelah dia sadar dari keterpakuannya terhadap manusia di depannya ini yang telah membuang waktu kira2 10 menit hanya untuk berdiri diam disana.

Namja berambut coklat itu hanya terus berdiri diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya diam berdiri disana . Sampai tiba2 sebuah suara terdengar dalam kesunyian sesaat itu.

"Yak! Aku bahkan belum bertanya apa2 kepadamu! Kenapa kau tiba2 saja menyebutkan namamu?! Memangnya aku berniat untuk berkenalan denganmu apa?!" Kata jin sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah taehyung.

"Kau yang tadi tiba2 menoleh kebelakang dan berkata . "YAK ! SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA . KENAPA KAU DARITADI TERUS SAJA ME-" Kepadaku. Ya jadi aku beritahu saja namaku . Daripada kau nanti pernasaran" Jelas kim taehyung sok ke pe-de an sambil mempraktekkan nada bicara jin barusan.

"Oh iya juga ya eheheheheheheheheh maaf aku lupa yang itu" Jawab jin dengan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

Ah itu juga karna kau yang sedari tadi terus saja mengikutiku! Aku kan takut! Kau mengikutiku seperti ingin menculikku! Tambah jin tiba2. Dan juga notabene nya dia yang selalu tidak ingin kalah berdebat dengan siapapun.

"memangnya aku mengikutimu? Kau ke ge-eran sekali" Aku kan hanya sedang berjalan2 santai di taman ini. Kau saja yang daritadi mengikuti arah aku ingin berjalan pfft" Balas kim taehyung tidak mau kalah , Padahal memang sebenarnya dia mengikuti namja bernama jin itu , Tapi mau ngeles aja gitu . Kan gengsi juga kalau ketauan(?)

"Haiss, Kau masih berani ngeles hah! Kalau kau daritadi tidak mengikutiku dan arah jalan ku selalu sama denganmu kenapa kau tidak jalan saja mendahului ku?! Balas jin dengan nyolotnya, Dan mungkin tahu kalau namja bernama taehyung itu sedang berusaha ngeles.

"Ya elah . Suka2 aku kali mau kaya gimana kaki kaki ku napa jadi kau yang repot!" Jawab taehyung gak kalah nyolot (?) Tapi tetap dengan nada dingin dan tatapan kosongnya.

"ENAK SAJA KAU BILANG KAU ITU DARITADI SEAKAN2 SEDANG MENGUNTIT KU TAU TIDAK , JANGAN2 KAU INGIN MENCULIKKU LALU MEMBUNUHKU LAGI AKU KAN JADI TAKUT . POKOKNYA DISINI KAU YANG SALAH" Jawab jin dengan frustasi sambil mengacak2 rambutnya.

"Ani. Yang salah disini kau, Kau saja yang lebay ngapain juga aku menculikmu. Penting bangetkah?" Jawab taehyung masih dengan nada datar

"Ani! Yang salah disini kau!" Balas jin.

"Kau" Jawab kim taehyung dengan singkat dan jangan lupakan nada dingin yg masi saja di pakai oleh namja itu

"Kau" "Kau!" "Kau" "Kau!" "Kau" begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa saat . Karna masih tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Yasudahlah terserah kau saja . Iya iya aku yang salah . Tapi tetap yang mulai duluan itu kau" Kata taehyung dengan muka yang sudah sedikit capek -.-

Enak saja yang mulai duluan itu kau! Tapi tidak apa2 yang penting aku menang dalam perdebatan ini yuhuuuuuuu aku memang hebat hahahahahahah" Teriak jin dengan cerianya sambil tertawa puas.

Tidak sadar jika namja berambut coklat terang di hadapannya itu sedang memperhatikannya diam dalam. Dengan senyum tipis yg terukir di bibirnya ,

"Kau lucu, Tingkahmu seperti bocah 5 tahun. Dan itulah yang aku suka darimu , Kim seok jin." Gumam taehyung pelan . Sangat pelan.

Tbc..

**Huhuhuhuhuhu tebece juga (?) ;;;**

**O iya itu ada aku masukkin lyric lagunya nell yg the day before juga lho , Habis lagunya bagus banget kalo belum pernah denger coba dengerin deh (?) /promosidikit/ Judulnya ff ini juga the day before /teruskenapa/ Tapi ff ini kayanya sih terinspirasi dari lagu itu juga tapi gatau juga deh(?) /Gajelas/**

**okey deh daripada banyak cingcong . Mending saya sudahi saja sampai disini (?)**

**Akhir kata (?) /Cie/**

**Review please ;w;**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tingkah mu seperti bocah 5 tahun. Tapi itu yg aku suka darimu, Kim seok jin"_

...

I was very resentful at first

I cried and cried a lot

...

Night, 7 pm kst

Malam...

Waktu yg indah untuk kota seoul dimana saat seperti ini kota telah di penuhi oleh gemerlap lampu dari gedung gedung pencakar lagit, rumah rumah maupun lampu Kendaraan yg melintasi jalanan kota seoul. Terlihat sangat indah... Namun malam ini tampaknya akan menjadi malam yg cukup panjang untuk seseorang...

Jin's work room

Jin pov

"Hhh kenapa aku masih disini, mwo jadi daritadi aku tertidur disini. Setelah menangis cukup lama tadi, Untung jadwal ku kosong sejak tadi siang jadi tidak ada yg melihat ku menangis pfft" Gumam jin dalam hati.

Ternyata setelah taeyeon meninggalkan ruangan tadi siang, jin langsung menangis dan akhirnya tertidur sampai sore begini.

Keadaannya sekarang sudah sangat berantakan, Pakiannya yg di lapisi jas sudah kusut. Lengan jasnya sudah basah karna air matanya.

Ya kalian bisa sebut aku cengeng. Tapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi "cengeng" ku ini ke siapapun. Aku hanya akan menangis saat aku benar2 tinggal sendirian. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan melihatku menangis. Ya. Bisa dibilang aku orang yg penyendiri, Dingin, Jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Mungkin aku bisa dibilang sombong? Ya, kalian boleh sebut aku sombong. Tapi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu maksud ku. Aku hanya tak begitu suka berbicara dengan orang lain. Dan aku juga tidak bisa mencari topik pembicaraan. Aku juga tidak punya teman dekat. Aku hanya memiliki rekan kerja. Ya, Kira2 seperti itu mungkin.

Dan satu2 nya orang yg cukup dekat denganku hanya sekertarisku, kim taeyeon. Dia sudah bekerja lama untukku. Mungkin saat aku masih bersekolah? Saat itu dia sangat muda dan polos haha" Ucap jin dalan hati nya seakan dia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan mengingat masa lalu.

"hhh untuk apa aku tetap disini dan melamun, lebih baik aku pulang saja lagipula sekarang juga sudah mulai malam aku sudah agak lelah"

Lalu setelah itu ia melangkahkan kaki nya ke luar ruangan.

Jin pov end

Flashback...

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disini?! Sambil memandang ku begitu lagi jangan2 kau benar2 berencana ingin menculikku ya?! Tanya Jin penuh selidik kepada namja berambut coklat didepannya itu yg daritadi masih saja berdiri, menatapnya dengan tatapan yg tidak dapat di artikan.

Ya, sedari tadi mereka hanya berdiri diam sambil saling menantap, tidak. Tepatnya hanya taehyung yang terus terusan menatap jin, sedangkan jin hanya diam saja merasa risih juga. Rasanya ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga

"Memangnya kalau aku berdiri disini itu salah?!" ini kan tempat umum kau saja sanah yang pergi" Jawab taehyung dengan nada datar.

"Yasudah aku pergi saja, dasar kau mahkluk aneh, penculik pula" Jawab Jin ketus.

"Aku bukan penculik"

"Kau daritadi mengikutiku berarti kau penculik atau penguntit ya? Apa sajalah itu yang penting kau orang yang sangat aneh -.-"

"terserah kau saja ingin mengatai ku apa, aku tak peduli" jawab taehyung.

"Yasudah aku pergi saja, untuk apa belama2 berbicara denganmu disini, tidak penting juga! Gerutu jin sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar pergi dari hadapan namja berambut coklat di hadapan nya itu yg "masih saja" menatap ke arah nya dengan tatapan yg sangat aneh menurut jin.

Taehyung hanya diam masih bertahan di tempat awalnya.

Tersungging senyum tipis di bibir taehyung.

_"Ini pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan diriku ke hadapan mu, kim seok jin. Terima kasih untuk waktu tidak penting barusan yg kau berikan untukku. Ternyata kau menyadari kalau daritadi aku mengikutimu. Hahaha"_

_"Tapi menurutku tadi itu adalah saat2 yg sangat berharga untukku" Ucap taehyung dalam hati sambil memandang punggung jin yg semakin menjauh. _

_"Sepertinya aku akan mengganggu hari2 mu mulai sejak sekarang, Kim seok jin, jangan salahkan aku jika aku selalu tiba2 muncul di hadapanmu jika kau sedang berada di taman ini"_

Flashback end

...

But after continuing on like that

I wondered what i was doing

...

"Sial kenapa saat aku keluar langsung hujan deras begini padahal tadi aku liat cerah2 saja malam ini. Pakaianku jadi basah kan" Gerutu jin.

Hari ini memang ia sangat sial. Siangnya ia di buat teringat dengan masa lalu nya Ya. Masa lalu nya dengan seseorang sampai ia menunjukkan sisi "cengeng" nya itu kepada taeyeon. Pdahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah sama skali menangis di depan seseorang. Dan sekarang. Dia baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung yg kita ketahui sebagai perusahaan miliknya itu. Ingin menuju mobil nya. Tapi ternyata. Tiba2 saja saat perjalanan ia ke tempat parkir malah hujan deras begini. Pdahal tadi tidak hujan sama sekali. Ditambah badannya yg sudah pegal2 dan lelah ingin sekali segera pulang. Sekarang dia malah kehujanan begini. Bagaimana jika nanti dia demam. Sungguh. Hujan memang tak bisa di ajak berkompromi dan membuat mood menjadi sangat buruk.

Jin mempercepat langkah nya menuju mobil saat hujan semakin lama semakin deras. Dia tidak ingin kehujanan lalu sakit dan akhirnya besok tidak masuk. Ya, walaupun dia pemilik perusahaan ini. Yg mungkin jika tidak masuk satu bahkan berhari2 tidak apa2. Dia tetap merasa jika dia bukan siapa2 disana, dia merasa dia bukan pemilik perusahaan itu. Karna itu bukan hasil keringatnya sendiri, Dia berpikir bahwa dia sama saja dengan pegawai lainnya. Jadi dia harus masuk setiap hari.

Oh ya. Bahkan dia juga memiliki sebuah pabrik. Ya, untuk namja yang baru berumur 26 memang itu hal bisa di bilang hebat. Walaupun perusahaannya adalah peninggalan appa nya. Tapi apa kalian tahu bahwa parbik miliknya itu adalah usaha miliknya sendiri yg dia rintis sejak dia berumur 18 tahun? Dan lihat sekarang. Bahkan tanpa perusahaan milik appa nya itu dia sudah menjadi orang yang sangat berkecukupan.

Jin segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Untung aku dulu pelari yang cepat jadi aku tidak begitu kebasahan hahaha" Senyum jin senang saat dia telah berhasil masuk ke mobilnya dengan selamat (?) dari derasnya hujan di luar sana. Namun, senyumnya seketika memudar dan di gantikan dengan wajah yg terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kenapa mobil ini tidak bisa menyala hah!? Apa aku yang lupa cara menghidupkan mobil!? (?) Oh iya haiss kenapa aku bisa lupa hari ini harusnya kan mobil ku di bawa ke tempat service. Dari tadi pagi kan memang tidak bisa menyala untung mobil ini tidak bisa nyalanya saat aku sudah sampai ke kantor. Dasar kau mobil sialan! Kenapa aku bisa lupa hal sepenting ini. Aku bahkan tidak menelepon orang untuk mengambil mobilku haisss kim seok jin babo kau bodoh! Bagaimana sekarangggg malah hujan badai di depan!? Lengkap sudah kesialan ku hari iniiiiiiiii" Teriak jin panjang lebar frustasi di dalam mobilnya sambil mengacak2 rambutnya.

Dan satu rahasia lagi yg perlu kalian tahu. Walaupun penampilan luar nya yg terlihat elegan cool dan berwibawa. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu orangnya sangat berlebihan. Atau bisa dibilang alay (?) Kalian lihat saja hal yg barusan dia lakukan. dan lagi2 itu semua dia perlihatkan saat dia sedang benar2 sendirian. Jadi bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada yg pernah tau bagaimana sifat asli mahkluk bernama kim seok jin itu.

Tidak, sepertinya pernyataan di atas yg mengatakan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yg mengetahui semua sifat asli jin itu salah... bukan... , Melainkan ada satu orang lagi yg mengetahui sifat alaynya itu. Dia adalah... Ah lupakan hal yg satu ini.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus pulang naik bis sekarang. Jika terlalu larut bisa2 tidak akan ada bis yg lewat lagi. Jika tidak ada bis yg lewat lagi berarti aku harus pulang jalan kaki , tidak mungkin! Apartmenku sangat jauh dari sini! Malah sedang hujan badai lagi ah untuk apa aku masi diam disini jika berlama2 disini nanti aku benar2 bisa ketinggalan bis terakhir malam ini. kau babo kim seok jin!" Ucap jin panjang lebar pada dirinya. Dan kalian bisa liat. Ini salah satu sifat berlebihan nya itu.

Dia mengambil payung hitam yg berada tepat di belakang jok mobilnya itu lalu keluar dari mobilnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus.

"Mobilnya besok saja aku suruh orang mengambilnya, tidak mungkin kan aku suruh seseorang sekarang untuk mengambilnya. Sekarang sudah larut dan bahkan hujan deras. Nanti bisa2 dia sakit lagi"

Walaupun dia itu terlihat sombong dingin dan sedikit berbicara pada karyawannya ( tapi kenyataannya dia adalah orang yg sangat berlebihan dan berisik) sebenarnya dia adalah orang yg sangat baik. Dia memperhatikan dan peduli kepada semua pegawainya. Walaupun itu tidak di perlihatkan secara langsung.

.

"Sampai juga di halte bus, sudah lama aku tidak naik bus" serasa masih sekolah dulu. Setiap hari aku berdiri disini untuk menunggu bis lalu berlari masuk untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman, (Padahal sebenarnya semua tempat duduk itu sama saja) bahkan aku sampai di omeli oleh penumpang lainnya karna aku membuat kegaduhan" Lagi2 ia sedang bernostalgia mengigat masa lalunya.

"Hujan deras. Halte bus. Malam hari. Menunggu. Sendirian. Ini hal yang sangat familiar bagiku... ."

/Bagaimana jika mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu jinderella?/

Tiba2 kata2 itu terlintas di pikiran jin. Sungguh. Kata2 yg sangat ia hafal betul siapa yg mengatakan. Bahkan ia ingin sekali mendengarkannya lagi. Panggilan yang sangat ia sukai , Suara yang sangat ia ingin dengar selama ini... Suara yg sangat dia hafal siapa pemiliknya... Suara itu... Panggilan itu...

...

Honestly, This is the truth

What use is there

...

Flashback... (again) ._.v

"Dasar penguntit aneh! Orang itu sangat aneh! Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan orang macam itu hari ini! Padahal ini adalah hari libur untuk anak sekolahan sepertiku seharusnya ini menjadi hal yang menyenangkan!" Gerutu jin. Sekarang dia sedang berjalan tak tentu arah. Mood nya sudah rusak karna seorang namja bernama kim taehyung itu,

"Dia orang aneh! Malah sangat pede lagi, nasib ku sial sekali hari ini! Padahal aku ingin bersenang2! Ah lebih baik aku pulang saja! Sudah sore aku juga sudah malas berjalan2!"

Namun saat perjalanan dia ingin ke halte bus tiba2 saja hujan. Ya, awalnya sih hanya sebatas gerimis, tapi lama kelamaan malah semakin deras. Terpaksa jin harus mempercepat langkahnya atau mungkin berlari menuju halte bus jika tidak ingin seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyub.

"Nasib ku sangat siallll kenapa harus hujan sekarang! Apa tidak bisa kau menungguku sampai di rumah baru hujan sana yang besar!" Omel jin pada tidak tahu siapa. Mungkin dia mengomeli hujan nya (?)

"Untung aku ini atlit lari di sekolah ku jadi lariku ini secepat ceetah ahahahahaha" Sekarang dia malah membanggakan dirinya.

Dan dia sedang disini. Di halte bus. Menunggu bus terakhir datang. Tapi kenapa tidak ada bus yang datang? Malah tidak ada siapa2. Hanya ada seorang kim seok jin disana berdiri sendirian. Di tengah hujan deras.

"Kenapa tidak ada bus yang datang apa bus terakhir sudah lewat andwee! Bagaimana aku pulang sekarang?!" Gerutu jin sedikit frustasi dengan nasib nya yang tidak tentu arah ini sekarang.

"Hey, kau ini berisik sekali. Apa kau tidak bisa bersabar menunggu. Kenapa kau begitu lebay sih" Saut seseorang entah darimana.

"Hah? Siapa yg barusan berbicara?! Jangan2 hantu lagi!" (ternyata jin benar2 lebay)

"Kamu ini bodoh atau apa! Ini aku di belakang mu jangan bertidak alay seperti itu dasar kau namja alay!"

Seketika setelah mendengar orang itu berbicara ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri disana. Dan... Masih... Dengan... Tatapan... Datarnya...

Sebenarnya jin daritadi tidak sendirian . Sebenarnya ada seseorang yg tengah bediri di belakangnya. Namun hanya diam saja. Dan jin sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaannya sampai ia mengeluarkan suara. Ya... Dia adalah kim taehyung...

"Kenapa kau lagi haisss kenapa kenapa kenapa!?" Sepertinya jin benar2 frustasi sekarang. Dan ya, di depannya sekarang ada seseorang yg baru-saja-di-kata-katai-olehnya.

"Kau kira hanya kau yg ingin pulang aku kan juga ingin pulang, memangnya aku tinggal di taman itu apa" Jawab taehyung kesal .

"Oh begitu yasudah" Jawab jin singkat. Dan seketika suasana di halte bus itu kembali hening. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing2.

"Ngomong2 siapa namamu," Tanya taehyung mencoba memecah keheningan. Sebenarnya taehyung sudah mengetahui nama nya , Hanya ingin mencoba memecah keheningan saja sih, Dan kalian mungkin bertanya2 kenapa taehyung bisa mengetahui nama jin , hahaha , itu rahasia ..

"Kau kepo sekali" Jawab jin cuek

"Ya! Aku kan sudah memberi tahu namaku, kau itu tidak sopan sekali!" Desis taehyung sedikit kesal dengan namja di hadapannya ini. Menyebalkan sekali sih dia.

"Iya iya, Namaku kim seok jin. Terserah kau ingin memanggil aku seok jin ato jin ato apa saja lah"

"bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu jinderella?"

"Mwo? Apa2an kau! Memangnya aku yeoja! Aku ini namja dasar kau namja sialan berani2 nya mengubah namaku! Dan apa itu jinderella, menjijikan sekali nama itu!" Kata jin ke taehyung, tidak terima namanya yg bagus itu di ubah2 sembarang. Benar2 namja bernama kim taehyung ini sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku boleh memanggilmu apa saja kan? Lihat.. Kamera mu ada warna pink nya, kau juga memakai baju bewarna pink, tali sepatumu bewarna pink. Dan aku yakin 100% kau itu penggemar princess dan warna pink. Iya kan?" Jelas taehyung panjang lebar. Astaga, perhatian sekali taehyung kepada jin ~

Jin melongo seketika saat mendengar penjelasan taehyung itu. Apa apaan namja ini kenapa dia bisa tau kalau aku suka pink. Dan kenapa juga dia bisa tahu kalau aku suka princess? Itu rahasia terbesarku! Tidak ada yg pernah tau kalau aku itu penggemar princess! (?)

"Kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku bisa tau kalau kau suka princess kan" tanya taehyung sebari tersenyum simpul. Dan jujur, senyumannya itu sangat tampan. Sepertinya aku akan terpaku lagi saat ini juga. Tidak! Dia tidak tampan! Dia namja aneh! Dia itu jelek! Jin berdebat dalam hati nya (?) perdebatan antar kata hatinya dan pikiran di dalam otaknya. Oke ini semakin rumit saja lupakan tentang hal ini.

"Hey, hey, kau itu kenapa sih. Oh jadi selain alay kau juga orang yang suka berkhayal ya? Benar2 namja yg unik" Suara taehyung membuyarkan perdebatan yg sedang terjadi di dalam pikiran dan hati jin tadi. Berterima kasihlah pada taehyung, jin~

"Kau lihat itu. Masa ada stiker princess di kameramu. Namja mana yg menempelkan stiker princess di kameranya, sepertinya hanya kau" tambah taehyung memperjelas.

"Oh iya! Kenapa aku membawa kamera yg ada tempelan princessnya!" dasar kim seok jin babo kim seok jin babo!" lagi2 jin merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"dan juga kau ingin tau tidak satu alasan lagi kenapa aku memanggilmu jinderella?"

"Apa itu?" Tanya jin kepo. Sebenarnya sih jin tidak kepo. Hanya asal menjawab saja. Ia tidak berniat ingin tahu juga.

"Karna wajahmu cantik, bahkan melebihi cinderella"

"..."

A-apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Apa? Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Mwo? Dia bilang aku cantik? C-a-n-t-i-k? Ya! Apa apaan sih dia! Aku kan seorang namja! Aku tidak cantik! Memang aku menyukai pink tapi tetap aku tidak cantik , Aku itu tampan! Pikir jin dalam hati sambil menatap namja berambut coklat itu sambil menyumpahinya dengan berbagai sumpah serapah.

"Kau manis, aku menyukaimu" Tambah taehyung. Yang semakin membuat jin kaget+terkejut.

"Hah, apa-yang-barusan-ia-katakan? Dia, menyukaiku? Hah? Ada apa sih dengan mahkluk di hadapanku ini? Apa dia terkena penyakit jiwa? Dan ada apa ini kenapa tempo jantungku jadi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa aku kena penyakit jantung? Sepertinya aku rajin berolahraga dan makan gandum kok. Dan... Kenapa sepertinya wajahku jadi memanas? Kan sedang hujan. Apa aku deman ya? Oh mungkin aku sedang demam" Ucap jin dalam hatinya. Dan dengan segera dia menundukkan kepalanya , Sepertinya rasa kesal jin sudah digantikan dengan rasa gugup . "Aku tidak tau kenapa aku menundukkan kepala ku, Rasanya aku terlalu takut untuk melihat wajah taehyung"

"Haha, hanya bercanda. Aku tidak menyukai mu. Sudah kau tidak usah menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh begitu jika kau sedang seperti itu kau terlihat tambah manis tau, dan jangan menyumpahi ku dengan berbagai sumpah serapah. Kau itu jahat sekali sih. Tapi soal kau cantik itu aku tidak bercanda lol" Kata taehyung lembut, sok akrab sambil tersenyum lebar, sepertinya ia sudah tidak menunjukkan wajah dinginnya lagi.

"Kenapa dengan makhluk ini, kenapa dia tahu kalau aku sedang menyumpahi dia, jangan2 dia mentalist!? (?)" Pikir jin dalam hati sambil menatap makhluk di hadapannya itu.

"Dan ya! Sudah kubilang aku ini namja! Berhenti mengatai ku cantik dan manis!" Jawab jin sedikit kesal.

"memangnya namja tidak boleh cantik? Kau bahkan suka warna pink dan princess. Pokoknya kau cantik dan aku akan memanggilmu jinderella mulai sekarang titik" Jawab taehyung santai.

"Terserah kau saja lah , Iya iya panggil aku apa saja sesukamu Lagi pula memangnya kita akan bertemu lagi apa . Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melihat mu" Jawab jin ketus.

_"Dasar kau jinderella babo, Aku tau kau tadi merasa gugup kan saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, Jujur, sebenarnya tadi itu aku tidak bercanda, aku benar2 menyukaimu. Kim seok jin, tingkahmu tadi saat sedang gugup benar2 lucu aku bahkan ingin sekali memelukmu saat itu juga, tapi kan tidak mungkin ya..." _Ucap taehyung dalam hatinya sambil menatap jin yg sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, sedang menunggu bus terakhir yg daritadi tidak kunjung datang juga.

Flashback end

Tbc...

Taraaaaaaaa chap 2 apdet! /Joget/ /Bakarpetasan/ /TebarTaehyungdilaut/ (?)

Jujur , saya disini agak terharu lho ternyata ada yang mau review juga yak ;www; makasih banyak buat yang review sama favorite, Ternyata kalian mau berbaik hati buat meluangkan waktu kalian *cium satu2* ;wwwww;

Buat yg ga review , Makasih juga (?) Karna kalian udah mau baca ff yg super duper gajelas ini ;ww; /okey author disini lagi alay/

OH IYA SATU LAGI NB SAYA DISINI INI SANGAT PENTING (?) /Apaansih/ Disini, di ff ini yang akan menjadi uke adalah ... /Backsounddrumcepet/ (?)

Kim seok jin atau jin atau jinderella itu ._.v /PLAK/

Maapin saya readers karna mimin sama temen mimin itu lebih suka jin yang jadi uke soalnya dia itu manis banget astagaaaa ;ww; Maapin ya maapin kalo ada yg ga setuju jin jadi uke maapin /sujud/ okey lupakan tentang dia yg katanya punya badan tebaik di bangtan dan dia yang paling tua di bangtan tapi muka dia itu manis banget astagaa apalagi itu ada foto dia sama taehyung lagi berdua itu astagaa jin cocok banget jadi uke! /Ditabokjin/

Jadi kalau ngebayangin jin pas lagi sama taehyung itu jangan yang di lagi cool-coolnya ya (?) Bayangin aja yang pas jin lagi manis-manis nya (?) /DitabokJinsamareaders/

Okey hentikan semua ini sebelum saya makin banyak ngebacot XD

Balasan review :3

Purple Light : Iya! Sangat langka sampai kita harus ngubek2 dulu baru ketemu ini ff bangtan ;;;; Oh ne :3 Masukan di terima (?) Maap ya soalnya mimin ga bisa naroh bahasa dengan baik ;; Nilai bahasa paling rendah sih di sekolah ;; /apaan/ . Gapapa kok masukkan itu sangat membantu ^^ Konflik nya sepertinya akan ada di chap 3 (?) Ya pokoknya gitu deh di tungguin aja yak (?) X) Makasih ya uda mau pernasaran ;; /apasih/

Guest : /toss/ Kita sama2 suka album slip away!(? )Wah mimin gatau lagu itu /Ditonjok/ Nanti mimin coba denger dulu yak X) Iya ya? ._. Arti lagu itu apa yak sebenernya sih mimin juga ga gitu tau /Ditabok/ Tapi yg jelas itu artinya ada kehilangan orang yg di sayang gitu ya? Ah Pokoknya gitulah mimin cuman nyelipin lyricnya doang kok XD Ini udah dilanjut makasih ya mau nungguin ff ini ;;;;

NavyDilla : Ini udah di lanjut kok makasih ya mau nungguin lanjutannya ;;;;

Akhir kata (?) /apasih/

Mind to review again? ._.v


End file.
